Aneirin
Aneirin is a human colony world in the Antlia Sector of the Perseus Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the third of seven planets in the Aneirin System, 77 432 Antlia Beta. Topography Anerin is a Terra Alpha class planet with a Nitrogen-Oxygen atmosphere and a mild climate over the majority of its land-masses. From space, the world appears as a ball of green-black oceans and jade continents partly veiled by white clouds. The planet has three small moons, all of which orbit within 100,000 kilmeters. The planet contains three large continental landmasses and a large number of islands. The poles are surrounded by persistent arctic regions. Seasonal variations are minor across the planet. The planet has a rotational period of 23.3 standard hours, and an orbital period of 597 days. People and Culture Aneirin is home to 164,000,000 human inhabitants. Its planetary population has remained fairly constant for centuries. At the time of its rediscovery, its level of technology included global communications, industrial automation, and electromagnetic power generation. The people of Aneirin are human and tend to be pale. Due to a genetic anomaly (a side effect of the White Plague) natives of Aneirin have prolonged periods of adolescent development; some individuals do not achieve sexual maturity until well into their forties. The planet is divided into multiple autonomous regions (Counties) with extensive areas of trekless wilderness on every major continent. Population centers are primarly located within 400 kilometers of the coastlines of the major continents. The largest city of Aneirin is Y Gododdin, a harbor city on the planet's tertiary continent (Caw) and is home to some three million people. (Other major cities include Riordan and Lai Adebon) Aneirin is affiliated with the Free Worlds Alliance. Anierin hosts an extension campus of the University of Sapphire at New Cleveland. History Anerin was charted in the 47th Solar Century. Earlier surveys of the Antlia Sector had not investigated the 77 432 Antlia system because the planet's habitability indicators were masked by 77 432 Antlia Alpha, a F-Class supergiant initially mistaken as a binary companion of 77 432 Antlia Beta. An automated survey probe identified 77 432 Beta VII as habitable, and an expedition was launched from the Commonwealth Base on Antlia Prime. The survey ship Riordan completed the survey in the Solar Year 4697. Colonists began arriving in 4703, even though the planethad not yet been approved or licensed for inhabitation by Commonwealth authorities. Initially, Aneirin was colonized by Some of the early colonists were fleeing outbreaks of the White Plague on their own colonies, but unwittingly brought the plague with them. The effects of the plague on inhabitants of Aneirin resulted in exceptionally long periods of pubescence and adolescent development. By the time the Commonwealth approved a colonial development authority, thousands of people were already living on the planet. The Londinium Colonial Consortium demanded that the resident colonists evacuate, but they refused. Commonwealth mediators failed to resolve the dispute. Eventually, the new colonists were forced to coexist with the established colony. The new colonists established their primary colony location at Riordan. Disputes were ongoing throughout the planet's early history. The Londinium colonists were technologically sophisticated. Aneirin's earlier residents prefered simlper lifestyles, and preferred to live in smaller settlements and farms rather than concentrated in an urban area. Unlike the Londinium colonists, the Aneirin colonists refused to pay taxes to the consortium. Existing colonists were sometimes expelled from their holdings on the principle that the Consortium were the legal owners of the planet. The collapse of the Commonwealth in the 54th Solar Century resulted, as on most worlds, with a general technological collapse. Distinctions between the Londinium colonists and the "native" Aneirians gradually diminished and were lost among the regional identities that evolved in the various regions of the planet. Rediscovery Aneirin was recharted by the Pathfinder Ship Sapphire in the 72nd Solar Century. Category:Worlds